Drabbles: Bokuto x Akaashi
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Le défi des drabbles aux couples tirés au sort: Bokuto x Akaashi (Un pervers pédéraste maladroit-Une histoire de taille-crayon)
1. Drabble 1:Un pervers pédéraste maladroit

**Un pervers pédéraste maladroit**

* * *

«Tient, ton verre d'eau...

-Hum merci, Kenma.

-Hi-hi, alors qu'est-ce qui nous vaut la soudaine visite du très cher Bokuto?

-Te moques pas Kuroo il s'est passé un truc juste horrible!

-Ah ouai? Si horrible pour que tu en oublies ce que tu as dans la main?

-Hein?

Le hiboux tenait en effet la sculpture de verre penchée sans s'en rendre compte.

-Mince! Merde! Putain! désolé!»

Il avait alors écarté les jambes pour que le liquide ne tache pas son pantalon de toile noire

acheté il y a peu, mais c'était trop tard.

«Tu t'excuses pour quoi? l'eau ou les grossièretés?

-Les deux. Je suis désolé! J'en ai renversé sur le lit de Kenma en plus.»

Le champion de Fukurodani était assis en tailleur sur les couettes du petit passeur avec un Kuroo complétement avachi à ses côtés.

«Pas grave, marmonna le faux blond accroupi entre deux meubles une DS en main.

-Bon alors tu m'expliques? C'est quoi cette fois?

-De quoi?

-Fais pas le cachottier, si t'es venu c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Akaashi!»

La réplique engendra un rictus chez le mieux classé des trois volleyeurs.

«C'est que... Ben...»

Kotaro leva les yeux vers un Kenma occupé dans son jeu.

«Je vous laisse... Mentionna le gameur en comprenant le message.

Il se leva difficilement et ferma doucement la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, laissant ainsi les deux amis dans un silence profond.

«Et! oh! Il se passe quoi là? Tu te rends compte que par ta faute je ne peux plus admirer le visage de mon chaton illuminé par l'écran de sa console? Tu l'as carrément giclé de sa proche chambre!

-Mais j'ai rien dit! 'fin désolé...

Bokuto posa le verre au sol.

-Arrête de t'excuser tu veux, et craches le morceau, tu commences à m'inquiéter là!

-Ben... Disons...

-Disons quoi?

-Je...

-Tu?

-Je...Je...

-Tu? Tu?

-Je...J'ai..Je...

-pff...

Les adolescents s'observèrent un instant avant de rigoler en cœur des bégaiements de Bokuto.

-Plus sérieusement tu?

-Je l'ai embrassé...

-Ben voilà! Ça c'est fait! Et il a dit quoi?

-Que j'étais un pervers pédéraste maladroit.

-Oh je vois, pas cool en effet.

-Non mais en fait...

-Il a rajouté autre chose?

-Hum.

-Quoi donc?

-Qu'il m'aimait quand même.

-Je crois que j'ai pas tout compris là.

-Il a dit que j'étais un pervers pédéraste maladroit mais qu'il m'aimait quand même!

-Ça veut dire quoi?

-Ben justement j'sais pas...

-Il a peut-être cru que tu lui faisais une blague.

-P'têtre

-Ou si ça ce trouve c'était une déclaration.

-Une déclaration?

Le rouge était monté au visage du garçon aux cheveux blancs. Il avait alors sorti son téléphone pour vérifier ses nouveaux messages: rien.

-Il y a des possibilités pour qu'il t'aime?

-J'en sais rien...

-Et après qu'il t'ai dit ça tu as fait quoi?

-Je me suis barré en courant.

-Sérieux?

-Ouai.

Kuroo vola vivement le portable des mains de son ami, et avant que l'autre n'ai le temps réagir il avait déjà tapoté le clavier et envoyé le tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? T'as quand même pas osé?

-Si.

-Quoi! La mort m'appelle.

-Je pense que c'est plutôt l'amour qui t'appelle.

En effet la petite boite commença à vibrer, on pouvait clairement lire le nom en gras de: Keiji Akaashi sur l'écran.

-Décroche.

-Je peux pas.

-Décroche ou je le fais pour toi!

-Mais j'ai peur! Snif!

-Arrête de faire la mauviette et décroche merde! Avait crié Tetsuro alarmant Kenma dans la chambre d'à côté.

Celui ci avant de venir voir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer entre ses deux amis, avait pris le temps qui lui fallait pour vaincre le bosse du jeu vidéo. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, la situation semblait être redevenue normale. Quoi que Bokuto pleurait les joues rosis et un sourire en coin et Kuroo répétait des phrases dénués de sens en riant au éclat.

C'était normal ça? Il n'en savait rien.

Il tourna les talons, s'agenouilla sur un fauteuil moelleux et ralluma sa DS.

C'était reparti pour une bonne heure de Pokémon.


	2. Drabble 2:Une histoire de taille-crayon

**Une histoire de taille-crayon**

* * *

« Ce taille-crayon ça fait depuis le collège que je l'ai, jamais je ne l'ai perdu.

-Bon c'est bon là, tu me soules !

Akaashi regarda Bokuto s'énerver avec étonnement. Son ami avait beau être lunatique il n'était pas pour autant puéril. En tout cas, il ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi durement.

« Euh, on peut savoir ce que t'as ? »

Il préféra poser la question prudemment. Il connaissait le hibou et savait qu'il pouvait s'attendre à tout.

« Bah rien: ton taille crayon par-ci, ton taille crayon par-là ! Tu me le dis à chaque fois que tu le sors de ta trousse que tu l'as depuis le collège ton taille-crayon, c'est ton ex ou quoi ?

-Euh...»

Akaashi hésita entre rire en nez de son ami, lui demander s'il était sérieux ou prendre peur et s'en aller très loin de l'étrange spécimen qui lui faisait face. Il choisit de s'approcher de lui et de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Faut pas être jaloux Bokuto, je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais, si ça te suffit pas va voir ailleurs. »

« Tu l'as dit, ahah j'ai réussi, redis le moi !

-De quoi ?

-Bah que tu m'aimes !»

Le brun soupira. Il rêvait ou Bokuto avait fait exprès de feindre la jalousie pour lui tendre un piège ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit une fois, si ça ne te va pas va voir ailleurs.

-Tu te répète Akaashi.

-Ah mince. En tout cas c'est non.

-Pfff t'es pas drôle, voilà je vais moi aussi acheter un taille crayon et parler de lui à chaque fois que je le sors de ma trousse !

-Quoi mais t'étais vraiment jaloux ?

-J'ai du mal à l'avouer mais oui, Akaashi je suis jaloux de ton taille crayon.»

Le dénommé Akaashi hésita encore une fois entre rire en nez de son ami, lui demander s'il était sérieux ou prendre peur et s'en aller très loin de l'étrange spécimen qui lui faisait face. Il choisit de s'approcher de lui et de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

« Bon, je veux bien faire une exception et être plus démonstratif mais seulement pour cette fois; Kotaro Bokuto je t'aime. »

Alors lorsque ce dernier l'embrassa de bonheur, souriant et rougissant de satisfaction, Akaashi se promis de faire plus souvent des exceptions.

« Je t'aime aussi Akaashi ! »

Jamais le brun n'aurait un jour pensé pouvoir être reconnaissant envers un taille-crayon !


End file.
